


I love the sound of my own voice, a dimon fanfiction

by oms



Series: Dimon Is Real [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I hate myself for this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oms/pseuds/oms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Simon are in love and do the do on the regular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love the sound of my own voice, a dimon fanfiction

"Why are you looking guilty, Dan?" Simon asks me with a smirk. I look up at him through my eyelashes, and say flirtatiously, "am I making your life miserable?"

Simon laughed darkly, and I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks. Simon's hand came to rest on the wall behind my head and he leaned in to whisper in my ear, his breath kissing my neck gently.

"Well, you’ve known for a while now Dan that they were going to take some time off."  I shudder at the sound of my name dropping off his lips.

He's right. I have known this exclusive information for awhile. The world exclusive that was mine to divulge to the world was first explained to me over a romantic dinner lit by candlelight. Later it was repeated in the dark amidst heavy breaths and the shouts of my name and "only for you Dan, exclusively for you!"

 

Simon winks as he walks away, leaving me with the task of revealing my exclusive knowledge to the world via the world class tabloid _The Sun_ , an institution deserving of me, the best journalist in the world.

When I went home that night I wanked, as I do every night, to the sound of my own name and the knowledge of my own extraordinary journalism skillz.

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry for this.


End file.
